Japan Want His Salted Salmon!
by Sindy Beilschmidt
Summary: Japan sedang makan,iapun menikmati makan siangnya itu. namun,tidak disangka seseorang mencuri Salmon asinnya dan ia mempertahan makanannya seperti ninja!. warning : Ninja samurai!Japan


Author : ampun ya bu,bikin beginian? bukannya update cerita malah bikin one-shot yang nggak penting + gak guna.

Kiku : a… author-chan,pinggangku sakit

Author : ma… maaf Kiku! Aduuhhh… ka – kalau begitunanti saya beliin Sa*onp*s

Kiku ; a..arigato author-chan

Disclaimer : Hetalia punya Hidekaz,da~

Warning : gaje,abal,humor fail,jiplak dari video,OOC,dll…

* * *

Hari yang cerah dan tenang di rumah Japan. Kali ini mereka bertiga sedang merencanakan penyerangan bersama. Negara axis powers yang lain sedang asyiknya berkeliling Japan sedangkan tiga negara utama lebih memilih untuk tetap tinggal.

Sang pemilik rumah alias Japan sedang asyiknya makan makanan siangnya di sebuah ruangan yang kebetulan ruangan itu langsung menghadap ke taman. Menu makanan kali ini seperti biasa yaitu sop miso,nasi putih Jepang dan salmon asin. Ia makan dengan bahagia.

Di lain ruangan :

Germany sedang asyiknya membuat coretan tentang rencana penyerangan di sebuah kertas. Ketika ia sedang serius,sebuah kertas jatuh dan ia mengambil kertas itu. Matanya jadi curiga melihat apa yang tertulis.

"Hasil pemeriksaan dr. Neuer, kadar gula darah saudara Kiku Honda 110/120 yang berarti sangat tinggi. Dimohon untuk yang bersangkutan lebih rajin berolah raga dan kurangi kadar garam karena ditemukan juga kadar garam di darah saudara cukup tinggi."

Germany hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat hasil pemeriksaan tersebut. Ia melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu menuju ruangan dimana Japan berada.

Di ruangan Japan :

Japan masih menikmati makanannya,ia kemudian berencana mengambil salmon asin yang ada dipiring. Saat ia ingin menyumpitnya(?) sebuah tangan mengambil paksa (baca,nyolong) sepotong salmon asin itu. Tentu Japan sedikit terkejut dan saat melihat wajah yang mengambilnya,bertambahlah rasa terkejut dipikirannya.

"nein... kurangi kadar garam"kata Germany

Japan hanya bisa menatap horor Germany yang berdiri tegap dan memegang piring yang berisi salmon asinnya itu. Ketika Germany sedang lengah,Japan dengan keinginannya yang kuat mengambil menggunakan sumpit namun ditepis oleh tangan personifikasi negara Jerman itu.

Germany hanya bisa menggeleng dengan kelakun Japan. Japan hanya bisa tertunduk kecewa karena kegagalannya,namun iapun masih ingin mempertahankan makan siangnya itu. Hanya dalam sedetik,iapun berhasil merebut piring itu namun saat dilihat,ternyata potongan salmon itu tidak ada.

Germany hanya bisa tersenyum melihat keberhasilannya mempertahankan makanan yang masuknya dilarang oleh dokter. Japan akhirnya kesal dengan kelakuan Germany dan melempar piring yang sedang dipegangnya menuju arah aliansinya itu.

Germany memang termasuk personifikasi yag sangat terlatih dan penyerangan mendadak bukan masalah baginya. Iapun mengelak dengan menunduk kebawah dan sangat tidak awesomenya Prussia berdiri dibelakang sang adik yang awalnya memiliki rencana untuk memanggil kedua negara Axis utama itu dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah...

.

.

.

PRANG!

Piring pecah dan sayangnya bukan karena mengenai lantai,tapi mengenai si kepala asem Prussia. Seketika ia terkapar dengan awesomenya (baca,asemnya) dan burung-berbentuk-ayam di kepalanya terbang sambil mengelilinginya dan berkata :

"piyo piyo"

Sedangkan yang terjadi dengan kedua personifikasi yang berseteru(?) justru bertambah memanas. Mereka terlibat pertarungan sengit,Japan menggunakan sebatang kayu untuk pengganti katananya. Sedangkan Germany menggunakan tangan kosong.

Sepertinya Ninja!Japan sedang mode on menggantikan Japan sebelumnya. Iapun menyerang Germany dengan kayu ditangannya dengan gaya mengayunkan sebuah katana. Germany berhasil menepis serangan itu dan menyerang balik Japan.

Japan masih tidak mau menyerah,iapun mengejar Germnay yang masuk ke ruangan dan menyerangnya. Ini menyebabkan ruangan itu rusak bagian temboknya. Japan melompat ke atas atap ruangan dan melempar Germany menggunakan sumpit seperti shuriken dan turun lagi untuk menyerang Germany yang berhasil mengelak dari serangan sumpitnya.

Setelah beberapa menit bertarung...

Mereka masih bertarung dan akhirnya Japan melompat ke atas atap ruangan yang dipakai makan tadi. Ia melompat dari atap dan bersiap menyerang Germany dan...

.

.

.

"STOOOP!" seseorang menghentikan pertarungan itu

Italy berdiri ditengh kedua orang itu. Ia ingin menangis dan langsung kedua temannya itu saling pandang satu sama lainnya.

"ve... kenapa bertarung? Apa karena aku lagi,ve?"tanya Italy

Japan hanya bisa terdiam,Germany menggeleng.

"bukan,Italy... itu karena..."jawab Germany

"lalu karena apa ve?"tanya Italy sekali lagi

"i.. itu karena Doitsu-san tidak mau memberikan salmon asinku"jawab Japan

Italy mendengarnya senang,ia tersenyum melihat wajah kedua sahabatnya itu.

"jadi bukan karena aku,ve?"

Keduanya menggeleng

"Yahoooo! Kalau begitu,mau tidak kalau kita mengelilingi kota? Aku ingin coba sushi,vee~"ajak Italy

"a… ahh… tentu Itaria-kun"kata Japan

Merekapun akhirnya berbaikan lagi dan jalan bersama mengelilingi kota,bagaimana dengan nasib Prussia? Iapun terlupakan dan masih tepar dengan tidak elitnya dilantai. Memang Prussia itu dicap sebagai "forever alone".

Omake :

Japan,Italy serta Germany sedang asyiknya jalan di tengah kota. Ketika sedang asyiknya berjalan,Japan berhenti dan berdiri menyandar pada sebuah bangunan. Ia terlihat sangat tersiksa.

"vee... Japan kenapa?"tanya Italy

"Pinggangku sakit,Itaria-kun"jawab Jpan

"..."Germany hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

Di ruangan itu

Prussia terbangun setelah beberapa menit kemudian,ia melihat kesegala arah mencari sang adik. Ia bingung sekali karena ternyata orang yang dicarinya tidak ada. Akhirnya iapun hanya bisa meninggalkan ruangan itu dan entah pergi kemana.

* * *

Author : yg nungguin Multinationl teachers... maaaf lama y? baru 45% dari keseluruhan cerita! Jadi sabar dan… RnR bitte?


End file.
